One-shot: Carta Hijack
by Niyol Denice MFH
Summary: Hiccup descubre después de la muerte de Jack, que este había escrito una carta para el. La pregunta sera... ¿que diría? One-shot. By. Niyol.


Holiwis jeje ok bueno otro one-shot.

Bueno cuando yop diga pongan la canción de aquí arriba o.o

Eso es todo jeje bye.

Historia 100% mía.

By. Niyol

Hiccup:

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la muerte de mi amigo Jack...

Aún que nunca pude decirle que el significaba más que un amigo...

Nunca pude decirle lo que de verdad sentía por el.

El maldito cáncer me lo había arrebatado.

Y jamás se lo podría decir.

Porque ya era demasiado tarde...

Estaba echado en mi cama pensando en las tantas cosas que me pasaban por mi mente, cuando mi teléfono sonó.

Normalmente yo ya no contestaba ninguna llamada o mensaje.

Desde que Jack había muerto, mi vida había cambiado... en todos los aspectos.

Pero revisé la pantalla de mi celular para darme cuenta que era de Elsa... su hermana.

Así que contesté.

-¿hicc? - sonaba melancólica

-¿que pasa? - no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie.

\- estaba limpiando el cuarto de... bueno sacábamos alguna cosas y encontré una carta... que el escribo... y va... va dirigida a ti.

-... - no podía ser cierto...

-¿sigues ahí? - pregunto del otro lado de la linea.

-¿estas Segura? - no me la tragaba, Jack cuando murió... bueno el no había dejado ninguna carta o una despedida... sonaba ilógico que para todas la personas que podía dejarle una carta de despedida me hubiera escogido a mi...

Muy ilógico ¿no?, pero de cierta manera me sentía feliz.

\- aquí en el sobre dice Hiccup Haddock... ¿a cuantos Hiccups conocía Jack?

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que decidí romperlo.

\- llegó en 20 minutos - y colgué la llamada, tome unos zapatos y salí corriendo hacia la casa de Jack.

Después de lo que se me había hecho una eternidad había llegado.

Toque el timbre y Anna me abrió.

\- Hola hicc - me saludo - pasa...

\- se que sonará grosero pero... Sólo vine por la carta...

\- lose... se que es difícil entrar a un lugar donde... donde... bueno no importa - camino hacia una pequeña estantería y tomó un sobre - toma, Elsa dijo que te la entregará - me lo paso.

\- gracias Anna - le dije mirando el sobre.

\- no hay de que. - dijo para después cerrar la puerta.

Yo camine de regreso a casa y tarde menos de lo que esperaba.

Subí a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta tras mio.

¿Estaba listo para esto? No...

¿de verdad quería saber el contenido de esta carta? Si...

Ok...

Abrí el sobre cuidadosamente y saqué las páginas.

Empecé a leer:

Hola jeje bueno ya saben... pongan la canción de arriba en multimedia pero lean cuando empiece a sonar la guitarra sorry exijo mucho.

Instrucciones:

Para leer en tu patio trasero, específicamente en nuestro árbol y escuchando la canción de Niall Horan - This Town.

Así que tome mi reproductor de musica, mis auriculares, sali de mi cuarto y me dirigí hacia nuestro árbol que estaba en mi patio trasero, el árbol donde habíamos hecho tantas cosas, el que nos había visto crecer y el que había visto nuestra historia... no me había acercado a este por un largo tiempo, trate de ignorarlo y sentarme para leer.

De: Jackson Frost.

Para: Hiccup Haddock.

Hola Hiccup... bueno... sabes que mi condición no es muy buena.

Se que ya se acerca mi fin.

¿Cómo lo se?

Soñé que la luna me lo decía.

Loco... lose pero.

¿acaso no estoy loco de por si?

Bueno sólo quería decirte todas la cosas por la que estoy loco...

Por ti.

Lo siento por no decírtelo antes pero... creía que dejaríamos de ser amigos... y ¡oye, oye! ¡por favor no llores! Sabes que jamás me ha gustado verte llorar... y si eso hicc... sonríe, con esa linda sonrisa que me trae loco por ti... con tu nariz arrugada, tus ojos haciéndolos pequeños, y ese pequeño sonrojo, para finalizar con la pequeña risita que sueltas cada vez que te emocionas o estas conmovido.

Ya te distes cuenta que se cada uno de tus movimientos.

No me preguntes desde cuando me los grave... porque no te lo diré...

Y oye tu...

Estas sentado bajo nuestro árbol y ahí es donde pensaba cosas importantes, como tu y sobre que pasaría en el futuro.

Ok, oye te conozco a la perfección para saber que te has alejado de la gente y ya no eres el mismo.

Oye ¿que paso con lo que me prometiste?, de no cambiar cuando ya no estuviera...

Creo hicc, que me estas fallando con eso.

Pero sólo te perdonaré con dos condiciones:

1) quiero que vuelvas a ser el de antes, sal de tu casa, viaja, vive tu vida... has todas esas locas aventura que una vez me dijiste que querías hacer.

2) no te quedes estancado con mi recuerdo, me agobia pensar que te quedas atrás sólo por mi culpa... olvida me, busca un nuevo mejor amigo, ¿sabes quien sería perfecto?... Yo tampoco, por eso tu deberás encontrar a esa persona.

Hiccup...

Si supiera que es la ultima vez que te vería salir por mi puerta te daría un abrazo, un beso.

Si supiera que es la ultima vez que voy a oír tu voz, grabaría cada una de tus palabras para poder escucharte una y otra vez.

Si supiera que estos son mis últimos minutos que te vería, te diría que te amo.

Hicc siempre hay un mañana y la vida nos da otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien... pero si no me equivoco y hoy es todo lo que me queda, me gustaría decirte cuánto te amo y nunca te olvidare.

El mañana no está asegurado a nadie...

Hoy puede ser la última vez que te vea... Por eso no espere más y escribí esta carta, porque si el mañana nunca llega seguramente lamentare el día en que no tome tiempo para decirte todo lo que siento.

Te amo... No sabes cuanto y si existe vida después de la muerte también te amaré allá.

Quiero decirte que nada en éste mundo me hace más feliz que tu.

Y por supuesto también.

Quiero darte las gracias por estar con migo en cada terapia, chequeo médico, por ser mi amigo, y la persona que hacía que me levantará por las mañanas.

Y si crees que esto es lo único que te he dejado quiero que sepas que no tonto...

Quiero que cuando termines de leer esta carta vallas hasta tu ático...

Te he dejado algo ahí... ho mejor dicho he mandado a tu madre a dejarte algo ahí, si no sabes que es es una caja mediana, color azul con una JH en el centro.

Que según te madre, debió ponerla junto a la venta...

Tal ves te guste lo que encontrarás ahí adentro.

¿Qué más puedo decirte?

Te mereces a alguien que te ame con todo su corazón...

Alguien que piense constantemente en ti...

Alguien que pase cada minuto del día preguntándose, ¿que estás haciendo, dónde estas, con quien estás, y si estás bien?

¿te acuerdas que me preguntaron si alguna vez conocí a alguien perfecto y dije que no?

Bueno mentí tu eres perfecto... no me canso de mirarte... eres la persona más perfecta que he podido ver.

Y claro que no hablamos de mi, pero permite me decirte que eres perfecto para mi.

¿Qué tienes que me traes loco?

Ni idea.

Bueno Hiccup, odio hacerte estoy pero estas apunto de llegar te pedí que fueras a comprar golosinas y has ido por ellas.

En estos días no me he sentido muy bien así que aquí con tigo metido todo el tiempo me era difícil terminar la carta.

Había veces que me descubrías escribiendo y lo guardaba inmediatamente... tu siempre preguntabas que era eso, pero obviamente no te lo decía pero... bueno pues si esta la razón del porqué.

Hiccup...

Esto es todo... pero sabes que te veré en la otra vida y ahora si are las cosas bien.

O como debió de ser.

Tu y yo juntos.

Quiero que sepas que si nunca hubiera tenido está horrible enfermedad, hubiera echó lo que fuera por que los dos estuviéramos juntos... por qué de eso se trata la vida, de estar a lado de la persona que amas... y yo...

Yo pasé mis últimos días con esa persona.

Siempre te cuidaré, aunque tu no me veas yo estaré ahí y nunca te dejaré sólo.

Te amo Hiccup... eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

Quiero que cumplas las dos condiciones que te he dicho mi lindo Vikingo.

Con amor: Jack.

P.D: ojalá te guste lo que te he dejado en el ático.

Y no olvides lo mucho que te amo.

No podía evitar que mis lágrimas salieran.

Ese... dios... lo amaba y el...

Estuve ahí llorando, por más de media hora hasta que me levante y decidí ir hasta el ático.

Caminé hasta entrar a mi casa y subí las escaleras para llegar el segundo piso.

Tome el cordón que habría la entrada al ático y suspire mientras la bajaba... estaba a unos pasos de terminar con esto de una vez...

con esto tendría que dejar ir a Jack...

Así que tome valor y empecé a subir esas escaleras..

Todo estaba oscuro y polvoriento, y tenía olor a viejo.

Solo quería encontrar lo que Jack había dejado para salir del polvoriento lugar.

Camine hasta la ventana que estaba ahí, la única ventana que había ahí y como había dicho Jack ahí estaba la caja alado de la ventana.

Me acerqué a ella y la tome.

Me senté en el suelo polvoriento y la abrí para saber que me había dejado.

Era sus libros favoritos los guardianes de la infancia, también su collar de copo de nieve y un álbum de fotos.

Lo abrí lentamente y podía apreciar todas las fotos que nos habían tomado desde que nos hicimos amigos.

Empezaban ala tierna edad de 4 años y seguían.

Tantos hermosos recuerdos vividos con el.

Me quede sentado en el polvoriento piso para apreciar cada una de las fotos y recordar lo que había pasado en cada una.

Era simplemente hermoso.

Rápidamente me puse su collar y lo aprecie.

Sus libros favoritos eran grandiosos y el había dejado una nota en la primera hoja que decía:

"Son mis libros favoritos... Me han cambiado, enseñado y hecho una mejor persona espero que los aprecies tanto como.

Con amor Jackson"

Cuando a noche ció me fui directamente ala cama, no me importaba si no me cambiaba de ropa, sólo quería seguir contemplando uno de los regalos de Jack que era al collar, el cual jamas de quitaría.

Ni se cuanto tiempo estuve observándolo que quede dormido.

Estaba en un grandioso sueño donde había nieve pero no hacía frío.

Observé el lugar muy detenidamente, los árboles cubiertos de nieve al igual que los arbustos y había un lago congelado pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue un chico sentado ala orilla del río congelado.

Me acerque para apreciarlo mejor y el volteo a verme para darme cuenta que era Jack... Mi Jack.

No lo resistí y corrí a abrazarlo el me correspondió mi abrazo y lloramos juntos.

-lo siento - me dijo jack mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- tranquilo - le dije y era verdad solo quería tenerlo aquí... Con migo.

\- ya deje de ser tu problema... Como decías te librasteis de mi. - Jack me dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-pero... No estoy listo para que dejes de ser mi problema... Aun no... No puedo.

\- tendré que irme y tendremos que despedirnos Hiccup.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

\- pero no quiero hacerlo... Tu Jackson Overland Frost me has salvado tantas veces y de tantas maneras que jamas podre agradecerte y mucho menos se como dejarte ir... - no me di cuenta que lloraba.

-solo sigue adelante... Por mi - me beso la frente.

\- no se como despedirme de ti - dije.

Jack sonrió y me tomo de la mano.

\- pues no lo hagas... - dijo secando mis lágrimas.

-pero debo irme... Y tu igual...

\- vete... Pero no te despidas, no es un adiós.

\- no se cuanto te volveré a ver... No se como la gente afronta lo que siente...

-yo no temo afrontar nada. - dijo Jack acariciando mi mejilla

\- yo sí. - tome su mano

-tu - dijo Jack dándole un abrazo - eres la persona más valiente que conozco y todo saldrá bien

\- ¿y como lo sabes? - le pregunte asustado

\- porque yo lo digo... por que te amo y confió en ti.

entonces me beso me beso como siempre había querido fue el mejor beso de mi vida con Jack todo era perfecto, el tenia sus manos sobre mi pecho y yo lo tomaba delicadamente de la cintura seguíamos besándonos, no quería despertar de este hermoso sueño...

Pero la vida no es como todo dos lo decena...

Desperté...

Y como había dicho Jack no estaba aquí...

El se había ido y no volvería...

Tendría que seguir con mi vida por que eso hubiera querido el...

Y Jack...

Jack donde sea que estuviera, estaría bien...

Pero eso es otra historia que el deberá contar...

Hola ok

¡One-shot nuevo!

Si ya no tengo para más...

Tengo un proyecto con unos amigos que no hemos podido terminar y tratamos de solucionarlo.

Pero no signifique que dejare de actualizar y crear mas one-shot.

Soy muy lenta.

-ni que lo digas - Jack pone ojos en blanco

-ok para la próxima jack escribe

-¡¿What?!

Hasta la próxima.

By. Niyol.


End file.
